The present invention relates to a printer which includes means for feeding and advancing a sheet, web, strip, etc.; a print head which can be moved transversely to the web or sheet after advancing; a cutter to separate a short sheet from the strip, web or a long sheet; and an ejection device for the cut off and printed on sheet.
Moreover, printers of the type to which the invention pertains have position sensors and electronic control circuit means to control the operational sequence of feeding, printing, cutting and ejecting, all of these not necessarily in that sequence, though, of course, ejecting is always the last step.
A problem has arisen in known printers of the type referred to above concerning the processing of thin sheets and/or the cutting of short pieces. Moreover, the printer should not occupy too much space and feeding paper should be from the front, the printed on sheet should also arrive in the front.